Different
by Coreyyy
Summary: Draco is different..


Different

**Main Characters**: DracoxHarry

**Summary**: Draco is nicer then Harry expected.

**Author**: Corey Ingham

**Disclaimer**: I want to buy J.K. Rowling's characters, and own them, but unfortunately they are hers. /

_Flashback_

**Draco lay in his bed, twisted and turned all through the night. He was scared, and suddenly a green light was in front of his eyes. Then, without warning the flash almost blinded him. He was not going to see the last of his memory though. He hated flashbacks, he hated how they always haunted him, whenever they did haunt them they would happen again, and again. **

_**Draco sat on his bed on the coldest, windiest, stormiest night of his life.. He lay in bed, letting everything go, and thinking. When the sound of footsteps came, he opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed, and pulled the sheets away. He got up, and stood up, the footsteps grew louder. The door creaked open, and what he saw was still the monstrous creature he had been working for, for years. He panicked at the sight of him in his mind, but tried to forget it because he could sense things. **_

"_**Draco." The man started saying in parseltongue,**_

_**Draco just stood there, not saying a thing, **_

"**I thought we both had a deal, you and I, we were partners. Until you and Lucius started doing stupid things. Why did you not obey me? Didn't I tell you, you were under my own orders? My ownership? I told you to kill Harry Potter," The man said, his voice getting deeply infuriated, **

"_**Yes, okay sir, okay.. I'll do it" Draco sighed, he didn't want to. Lately he had this bad feeling about it, what it Potter was smart enough to get out of it, what if the golden boy knew what was coming? **_

"_**Draco. You will OBEY my orders, or there will be consequences,"**_

"_**What kind of consequences?" Draco didn't want to think of what sort he had in mind,**_

"_**Hmm, your memory, for instance," Voldemort gave his evil smile,**_

"_**What about it? Going to take it from me? Huh?" Draco asked, hoping he wouldn't,**_

"_**Possibly," Voldemort nodded, **_

_**Draco looked away; he didn't want to risk his life like that. His life was what he needed. He needed, to life a life. **_

"_**I cannot do it, I cannot kill Harry Potter," Draco said, with confidence, he changed his mind willingly**_

"_**Then, I have no choice, Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said, he aimed his wand at Draco, and Draco shed one last tear,**_

"_**Obliviate," Voldemort whispered, **_

Draco boarded the Hogwarts train the day he was going to Hogwarts; he put his luggage down and started walking to the back of the train to find a seat. His memory was lost; so he didn't know whom any of the people were who got on the train. Draco found an empty one, and sat by himself. He looked out the window at the beautiful view.

_Who am I? _He asked himself in his mind, as his friends came in, he didn't even recognize who they were. Pansy smiled, and sat next to Draco. Crabbe and Goyle came in, and sat opposite of them.

"Hello Draco," Pansy smiled,

"Hi…" Draco said awkwardly,

Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite of him and smiled,

Draco was silent the whole way, and didn't say even a thing, not even a blink.

Pansy let Draco out first, and walked after him, with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do you think he's having family problems?" Pansy asked,

"No, I don't think so," Goyle shaked his head,

Draco walked over to the carriage with his heavy trunk, and got in.

He just sat there, like a zombie who was lost in his own world. Pansy didn't say a thing, Crabbe and Goyle decided to keep out of it.

As the carriages finally got towards the castle, they stopped, and everyone got out. They all began walking up the stairs and into the Great Hall; Draco didn't recognize any of the people he had seen at this day.

When the feast was over, he followed the other Slytherin's towards the dungeons.

Draco shivered; he remembered this place, but nothing else.

He sat down on the couch in the common room; people were looking at him like he was some kind of weirdo. Draco sighed, and relaxed his feet.

Later on, the common room was empty and he was still sitting there, thinking.

He was tired of thinking, thinking of what had happened to him. Trying to think back, as to what happened and how he never got to knew himself; or did he?

As he heard someone come in, he looked up. But, he didn't see anything. He just looked down at his feet, and tears fell from his eyes. He wiped it off, and stared at his finger.

"Draco?" Snape asked,

Draco looked up at Snape, and wiped away his tears.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Snape asked,

"I don't know," Draco replied,

"Are you okay?" Snape asked,

"Yes," He said softly,

"Well, whenever you feel like coming down, we'll all be there," Snape gave a small smile,

Draco didn't answer back; he just gazed down at the ground,

Snape looked back at him and saw he looked stressed, but decided to leave him alone for the time being.

_Draco? _He asked himself in his mind,

_Draco? What is Draco? _He shaked out of it, and placed his face in his hands,

Later on, he began walking down to the Great Hall. Pansy called out his name and he walked over to the table. He sat down, and as food appeared, he wasn't sure of what to do. He just stared down at his plate, and then up at Pansy.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, curiously,

Draco didn't answer and just gazed at his plate,

A couple of hours later, he was sitting on the entrance hall steps at the top. He didn't know what to do, and he was scared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past, Harry was wondering what was up.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked,

Draco didn't answer,

Harry sat down next to Draco, and looked at his pale face,

"Are you okay?" He asked,

Draco looked away, "Yes," He said softly,

"You don't look it," Harry said, concerned, Harry never thought he would be worried about Draco like this, since of course they were enemies,

Draco just sat there, not answering him. Harry was very concerned,

"Have you not been yourself lately?" He asked,

"I don't know," Draco replied,

"Oh, okay…" Harry said, nodding,

Ron and Hermione walked over, "Is he okay?" Hermione asked,

"Why the hell would you ask that? It's probably some sick joke he has planned," Ron said,

"Ron!" Hermione said,

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Harry said, and looked at Draco, he looked lonely, and helpless,

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco just gazed at his hand that was placed on his shoulder, and then looked at Harry into his green emerald eyes, and they were like sparkling glitter of light.

"Harry?" Draco asked,

"Draco? What?" Harry asked, with a puzzled look on his face,

"I remember you, but only slightly," Draco said, his memory was finally coming back to him, but only a little,

"I think I can take it from here guys," Harry said, Hermione and Ron both walked off,

"Draco? Have you lost your memory? What happened?" Harry asked out of curiosity,

"I can't remember," Draco said, looking away from Harry,

"Why are you helping me?" Draco suddenly asked,

"Because I want to," Harry said, with a smile,

Draco swallowed,

"Come on, we should get you back up to the dorms," Harry said, helping him up,

Draco walked with Harry to the dormitories, when they got there; they stopped and faced each other,

"Gosh I never thought I'd be doing something like this," Harry said, Draco bit his lip,

"T-thanks Harry," Draco smiled softly, and then leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek, Harry didn't move away,

Harry was curious as to why Draco just kissed him, but didn't want to annoy Draco, so he smiled and began walking off,

"Harry!" Draco called back out,

Harry turned around, "Yes?" He asked,

"Will you…look after me?" Draco asked,

"Oh, well umm, I don't know what to say," Harry said, a little shocked at the sudden thought,

"Just until I get better," He said,

"Yes, of course, well, do you need anything?" Harry asked,

"I…might need some company," Draco hesitated,

Harry smiled, "yes of course,"

Harry walked with Draco down in the dungeons.

"We'll go to my dorm," Draco said,

Harry nodded without a word,

They both walked up to Draco's dorm, and Harry walked in,

They sat down, away from each other on the bed,

"Would you like me to go downstairs and get you something to eat?" Harry asked,

"Umm, no thank you," Draco said, looking at him

Harry nodded and smiled,

"So…" Harry said, biting his lip,

"Yeah, so" Draco said, with hesitation, he felt awkward having Harry in his dorm,

"So…why did you kiss me before? Are you a poof?" Harry asked,

Draco looked at him then looked away quickly, "I don't know,"

"Do you want to know if you are?" Harry asked,

Draco just shrugged,

Harry leaned into kiss Draco, Draco winced a little but didn't pull away as his lips touched his. Draco shut his eyes, and explored every inch of Harry's mouth, he moaned.

Harry pulled back; Draco opened his eyes, with a puzzled look on his face,

"You are a poof," Harry said, shocked, he stood up and walked out of the dormitory, leaving Draco sitting there, saying nothing,

Draco didn't feel like going to class. So, he stayed up in his dorm and grabbed a bit of paper.

He scribbled, instead of writing things,

Hours drifted by, and Harry had come back,

"Draco, I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry, I was just shocked," Harry sat next to Draco,

Harry saw Draco was trying to write, Harry smiled,

"Here, let me help you," Harry said, he held Draco's hand softly, and began writing something,

"I remember you," Draco suddenly said,

"Oh?" Harry panicked,

"_Draco Malfoy…I am giving your memory back, I realize I am being unfair. But, with your memory. Use it wisely, good day to you," A voice said in his mind,_

With that, he was knocked off his chair and was on the ground,

"Draco?" Harry asked, kneeling down to help him,

"What are you bloody doing in here Potter?" Draco asked,

"You, lost your memory, I was just helping you," Harry smiled,

"I see,"

"You really are a poof," Harry chuckled,

"What the fuck?" Draco asked,

"We kissed," Harry said, sitting back on his chair,

Malfoy froze, as if his whole life was going to end over a little kiss, but of course, that was for certain unfortunately.

Harry swallowed; hopefully Malfoy wasn't going to hit him,

Draco's cheeks seemed to fume, "You son of a bitch!" He screeched, and jumped on top of Harry, they both fell onto the floor, knocking the chair over. Draco was trying to punch him, but Harry kept struggling out of his grasp.

"Fucking calm down or I'll tell the whole school you're a poof!" Harry said threatingly,

Draco breathed in and out,

"That kiss fucking meant something, I know it did, and I won't let it go!" Harry said, seriously,

Draco layed his head back, "For fuck sake!" Draco yelled,

"Draco," Harry said,

"What!" Draco asked,

Harry kissed him again softly, and Draco didn't pull away. Instead, he continued to kiss Harry. His mouth tasted so sweet, like he just had mint chocolate chip cookies.

"Glad you have your memory back?" Harry asked,

"For sure," Draco smiled, and winked at him

**Author's notes: Sequel is coming up wait your patients. Sorry I haven't submitted anything in a while, but I was really busy with other things. **


End file.
